If i never knew you
by InnocentKagome
Summary: Kagome thinks about how her friends have changed her life for the better...


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…I wish I did! I also do not own the song in this story. But I own this plot. Please review!!! And don't be too harsh…because I wrote this to take up time!InnocentKagome

**If I never knew you…**

The night began to fall and the stars started to appear. She had seen many nights like this. It was kind of hard to believe that it had been 4 years since the search had begun. Kagome let memories and thoughts cloud her mind as she spread out along the soft earth that was near a hot spring. She let her feet dangle water making small waves ever once in a while. Kagome had gone through so much…and just to think that she was now a senior in high school. Well, the years to have flown by. All the demons, witches, and other sorts of events had brought here to this point in her life. She made it out of middle school even though she spent most of her time in the feudal era with InuYasha. And now she had even made it out of high school and was about to be in the real world. She had matured into a beautiful, kind, talented, caring and loving young lady. She had also changed in her appearance. Her hair had grown and she had gotten a little taller but she was the same old Kagome.

Kagome had been in such deep thought that she didn't notice the sneaky Shippo sitting next to her. But it didn't matter anyway because Shippo was like Kagome's child. She took him in and took care of him as her own. She knew that if everyone else would ever turn on her she would always have Shippo. Soon, Kagome had been brought back into reality but Shippo shouting at her at the top of his lungs.

"Kagome…Kagome….KA-GO-MEEEEE!!!!" yelled the young fox demon.

Kagome sprung from her comfortable spot in shock!

"Yeah Shippo, what's up?" Kagome said still daydreaming slightly.

"Um…Inuyasha and I want to know will you make some ramen…because we're hungry?" asked Shippo.

"Yeah…sure, I'll have it done soon," said Kagome with a sigh.

While Kagome started making the ramen, she took out her portable CD player and started to make the famous "Ninja Food". She put in a CD and turn it track number nine. It was "If I never knew you" by The Cheetah Girls. On full blast, she waited on the intro before she begun to sing with the track.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
_

_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
how at last I'd find in you  
the missing part of me._

While making the ramen she looked across the fire where Inuyasha came into view. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. At that moment, she started to listen the words of the song deeply. Then she realized that song meant more to her than just a regular song. That song spoke all of her feelings she had for her friends. They had given her many things she never thought of having. True friends that would protect her, a place to go when she felt unwanted, she had found a place in a world where she wasn't suppose to exist.

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes_

**Sango...**

She was like the sister Kagome never had. She helped her in every way she could just like a sister should. They joked about Miroku and Inuyasha. They went to the springs to relax together. They were joint at the hip. And Sango felt the same, Kagome had comforted her in her most difficult times and helped her whenever she was in need of a hand. Both of them knew that they could depend on each other

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

**Miroku...**

Even though in the begin he stepped over his boundaries, Kagome had obtained a brotherly love for the crazy monk. He gave her advice...and so did she when he wanted to get on Sango's good side. And whenever she needed a laugh she knew that sooner or later she would get to laugh at the outragous expressions that would come across his face after he was striked by Sango. Plus whenever Kagome wanted to sleep inside, she could count on Miroku to find a village and find a demon that had so called "possessed" someone or something.

_If I never knew you__  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true_

**Shippo...**

He had made himself at home with Kagome and Kagome had learned to love the little demon as her own blood. He went every where she went and he had grown up right before her eyes. He had started hunting and his demon powers had gotten stronger. But he was still her "Lil' Shippo" and always would be. Kagome's mind now had a motherly instinct that would activate whenever Shippo was in danger. She loved him with all her heart and would do anything for him.

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

**Inuyasha**

He was around for more things in her life than her friends from her era. Her 16th birthday, he was there to see her off on her 1st day of high school (even though he didn't want her to go to school at all), and soon he would help her celebrate her graduation. And to Kagome, he was her world…without him…she would be lost in confusion. Her love for him was unconditional, yet unrequited. She found a home with him…even during the times when she felt he didn't want her around.

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right_

He had taken her heart without knowing it, and yet Kagome didn't want it back. She was happy as long as she was with him and that was enough. With these thoughts clouding her mind, a small smile came across her face. Her secret happiness was soon gone when she heard a voice calling to her.

_Oh if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last..._

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right__  
_

"HEY WENCH!!! HURRY UP WOULD YOU!" yelled the short-tempered Inuyasha, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Coming, dog-boy" Kagome replied only so she could hear.

She gave Shippo and Inuyasha their ramen and watched them chow down.

Shippo slurped the noodles down and Kagome watch contently. A smile came across her face as she watched him sling juice on to his face. When he was done he looked at her with a confused look on his young face.

"What's up, Kagome…did I do something wrong?" asked the curious Shippo.

"No Ship…I'm just thinking to my self" she said a gleaming smile.

Yep, Kagome knew that if it wasn't for Inuyasha, Shippo, and all the others. Her life would have been boring, normal, and well…kind of dull. And even though she would sometime want to go home. She loved every minute she spent there with her friends. Even if a situation came where she had to leave the next day…she would be happy just because she met them.

_And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
If I never knew you (oh)  
If I never knew you_

"Lost forever…if I never knew you"


End file.
